junglematicfandomcom-20200213-history
Junglematic Wiki
Welcome to the Official Junglematic Wikia. Junglematic is a 2011 Animated Drakoloid series and is the first Drakoloid Original Series. As of October 2012 it remains the number one Drakoloid show on the network. On June 26, 2011 it debuted with the episode "Welcome To The Jungle" which garnered 12,000 viewers the highest amount of viewers the network has ever gotten. Summary Introducing Matt Linger (Matt Parker) a dog who is sophisticated and is all about clean and tidy but after being kicked off a plane for becoming known as the King of Complaining he ends up in a Jungle which he meets a cat named Liz (Trina White) who is a nice cat and friendly to others. Which when Matt see's Liz he realizes that shes a cat and hes a dog which they don't get along. But when they are staying together there going to have to get along by going on grand adventures into there Jungle neighbour hood. Characters Matt Parker as Matt Linger Trina White as Liz Trina White as Clarissa Drake Vegas as Crabs Armin Tanko as Rob Raven Blue as Angel Episodes List of Junglematic episodes TV-Movies Imperfect Patrick Is In Junglematic A crossover between Junglematic and Imperfect Patrick was announced back in August of 2012 and has been developed throughout in fall 2012 to spring 2013; Imperfect Patrick Is In Junglematic aired on Friday June 28, 2013 garnering 11,900 viewers in total. Film On August 15, 2012 it was announced since Junglematic has stayed the #1 Drakoloid show for over a year and Its officially going to be announced to be a theatricial Junglematic movie to be ordered. Which is scheduled to release on June 12, 2015 on Drakoloid. http://www.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=384696828262801 Release By the founder of Drakoloid "Drake Vegas" himself says "Junglematic will be known as a classic Drakoloid show it will last for a very long time in the next 10 years but in 20 years people from now will be watching and saying 'hey this was a good show'. Most shows now a days such as cartoons uses pixars but Drakoloid sponsors in old animation with drawing which is what Drake is trying to bring back". Drakoloid is announcing a second season for the creation of Junglematic which has had maginifcent ratings since Drakoloid has launched back in 2011. It has the most amount of viewers and top ratings on Drakoloid as the #1 show on Drakoloid as of September 2011. http://www.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=196311153768037 Music ''Junglematic: Music From The Hit Drakoloid Show '' On August 15, 2012 Drakoloid announced the first ever Junglematic soundtrack which will be releasing sometime in November.The soundtrack includes 16 songs which has performances from Matt Parker, Trina White, Katy Perry, Logan Messenger, Caroline Sunshine, Sarah Kellysen, Daughtry and many more.This soundtrack as well includes the famous hit single "Gotta Have The Brain" from the episode Jungle School which came out last year. Gotta Have The Brain will be releasing as a single in September along with the music video. But then released on October 26, 2012. The Junglematic Soundtrack was be released in different stores in canada and united states in a CD form but it will be availble for digital download as well. Pre-order for the soundtrack began in October. The release date for the soundtrack came out November 9, 2012.http://www.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=400485460017271 Tour On August 15, 2012 Drakoloid announced due to the release of the Junglematic soundtrack there will be a North American Junglematic tour. The Junglematic North American Tour will be travelling through canada and the US for spring and summer of 2013 which will be performed by Matt Parker and Trina White on stage every night. There will also be a meet and greet after every show. Pre-sale for the Junglematic tour will be coming out in January 2013. There will be a Junglematic Tour twitter for updates on tour information and everything. This is a G Rated show featuring Matt Parker and Trina White. There will be tour t shirts which you can buy on this tour.http://www.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=400487836683700 Reference Category:Browse